Harder than School?
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: When Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome she will join school in the feudal era, how will she react? R&R to find out!
1. Surprise

Prinsu: I've come back! From a certain terror and king of writer's block, SCHOOL! How I dread it! I've  
  
also decided that some of my stories are not worth telling, so you tell me, I can't keep  
  
up with all THESE stories. This new story however, is going to be on I continue. Kagome parent's told Kagome that  
  
school will no longer be one of her worries. Even though she can come back to go back to school, she doesn't have  
  
to. Why? And what does Kaede have to with this? If you read, maybe you find some answers.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!! It belongs to the wonderous Rumiko Takahasi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~  
  
Harder Than School  
  
Chap 1-Surprises  
  
******************************  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome, dear, I understand this school has put a lot of pressure on you, so school will  
  
no longer be one of your worries.  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Kaede in the feudal era says that there is a school you can go to there. Now, since  
  
you're always at the feudal era, it won't be much of a problem. You can always come back here for school if  
  
you like.  
  
Kagome: But...  
  
Mrs.Higurashi: No buts. This is only for your good that u get an education. Now go back to the  
  
feudal era.  
  
**********************  
  
Kagome was surprised to hear her mom telling her to go back to the feudal era. She couldn't decide what  
  
to do. In the feudal era, past times take place. Harshness, and even staying in the same classes as  
  
people older or younger than you.(A/N: in other words, all grade levels in the same school) Kagome knew she wasn't  
  
ready for this. She's gonna have a horrible time.Finally, she arrived at Sengoku Jendai.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kaede: Kagome! You're here! Everyone's waiting for ye in the school.   
  
Kagome: Oh, but Kaede, don't I need the books that they have.  
  
Kaede: I have supplied them for ye. Ye has a bookbag, not?  
  
Kagome: Yes. I always bring it with me.  
  
Kaede: Here are the books, now hurry inside. School will start in 3 minutes.  
  
*************************  
  
Kagome walked inside to see the teacher, Mrs Ikiyu.   
  
***********************************  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Class, settle down. A new student has arrived. She comes from the future. The only reason why she's  
  
here is because most of her life is here, so make her feel welcome. Her name's Kagome. You may resume.  
  
Kagome: Where should I go, miss?  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: How old are you?  
  
Kagome: About fifteen.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Sit there, near the elders, on seat 6E.  
  
Kagome: Thank you.  
  
***************************  
  
When Kagome found seat 6E, she sat down. She saw that on her right is Sango and Kikyo. On her left  
  
is a girl named Kathleen and a boy named Lee. On back of her is Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, a girl  
  
named Susan and another girl named LeAnn. In front of her is Ayame, a girl named Pamela, a boy  
  
named George, a girl named Irshona, and a boy named Peter. Kagome figured her "group" of  
  
people will be okay to interact with.  
  
***************************  
  
Sango: Hi, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hi. Do I really have to come here?  
  
Kikyo: Yes, everyone says so.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Quiet!!! School shall now begin.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Prinsu: What do ya think? Worth continuin'? What should happen next? Review! 


	2. School Begins

Prinsu: YES!!!!!!!!!!! FREE AT LAST!!!!!!11 It's Firday! No School TOmorrow!!!! I can write ALL I  
  
want to. Anyway, in this next chap, Kagome gets in touch with other people. Also, a little tragedy....  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Last Chap...  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Quiet!!!!!!! School shall now begin.  
  
**************************  
  
This chap....  
  
Kagome(thinking): I feel sick! Can't I go home and learn at school there? I'll use my cell phone  
  
to get in touch with my mom! And bribe her to let me study there!!!!  
  
Kagome dials a number on her cellphone as everyone just stares at her.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Mrs. Higurashi, what is this, this....thing you are using to dirupt our class?  
  
Kagome: Who me? Oh, this is my cell.  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: In that case...*CRACK!*   
  
Mrs. Ikiyu broke her cellphone. (A/N: THAT was the tragedy...)  
  
Kagome: HEY!!!!  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: If you are to use items inapropiately, then don't bother using it at all. Now class, the  
  
most important thing to learn about here is how to protect yourself. Let's take a step outside and  
  
let me see your potentials or what you do to protect yourself and others. Hurry along and get into your   
  
groups.  
  
Kathleen: What group, miss?  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Oh yes. All people 8 and younger in one group. 9 to 13 in another group. 14 to 18 in another.  
  
Now hurry and get outside.  
  
LeAnn:Hey, Kath.  
  
Kathleen: Yes?  
  
LeAnn: Look at that weird "future" girl. Betcha she's strange.  
  
Susan: You got that right. I heard future people are really weird. She probably doesn't have much  
  
power.  
  
Kathleen: Are you sure? Mrs. Ikiyu says most of her life is spent here.  
  
LeAnn: So? She's still a future person.  
  
Kathleen: Yea, you're right. What was I thiking?  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: People younger than 14, go inside and practice there. I shall work with the elders.  
  
*****************  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Now, there are some stimulations of demons and I'd like you to use your "skill" to defeat the  
  
stimulations. Okay, first up, Kathleen.  
  
Kathleen chanted some spell. Then she did some magic on the demon and it was knocked out.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Very good. 2 tries. Best yet.  
  
Kathleen: Thank you.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Pamela.  
  
Pamela drew her sword. 6 slashes and it was down.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Good, you could've done better.  
  
Pamela: Thanks.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha drew out the tetsusaiga. 4 slashes and it was down.  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Good. Now, you are....(she was pointing at Kikyo) Kagome?  
  
Kikyo: No! Why do people get me mixed up with her?   
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: You look so alike, I couldn't tell the difference.  
  
Kikyo: One more word, and I'll drag you to hell. I'm KIKYO! The person. Kagome's the totally different  
  
than me reincarnation.  
  
Everyone stood in shock except for the Inu gang.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: How could that be possible? If she's you reincarnation, you have to be dead....  
  
Kikyo: Magic, got it?   
  
Kikyo took out her bow and arrows and shot 1 arrow. The demon had been defeated. Everyone except Kagome  
  
stood there in shock.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Amazing.....  
  
Kikyo: Whatever.  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Okay, Miroku, ur up.  
  
Miroku: One question, can you suck stimulations up.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Yes, why?  
  
Miroku: You'll see.  
  
He sucked the monster up, but in 7 attempts.  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: OK. Would you care to try, Lee?  
  
Lee: Sure.  
  
Lee did 5 spells to end the demon's wrath.  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Now, Irshona.  
  
She lifted her staff and did 3 attacks.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Wonderful, next,Sango.  
  
Sango threw the hiraikotsu and in 5 slashes, it was done for.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Good, go up ahead Kagome.  
  
LeAnn: Watch her bail.  
  
Kathleen: This'll be fun to watch.  
  
Irshona: I know whatch mean.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't mess up Kagome.  
  
Kagome(mad): What that's supposed to mean?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing....  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyaha fell.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: So, Kagome can control Inuyasha, interesting....  
  
Kagome held up a bow and arrows. One shot, as well, defeated the stimulation.  
  
All the people except the Inu gang and the teacher stood in shock.  
  
Kathleen: Hey, LeAnn, I thought you said she would bail!  
  
LeAnn: Not my fault!  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Oh look, the bell! Class dismissed.   
  
Kathleen: Kagome, that was awesome!  
  
Irshona: I didn't know you had it in you!  
  
Kagome: Really? Cool!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: Okay, review now!^_^ 


	3. HUH?

Prinsu: WOW! It's been long since I've updated this story...but.....NOW I AM!!!!!!!!!!!! muahahahaha!  
  
I need to calm down.........but anyway....REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer:*sleeping* *not bothering to tell you*  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*************  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Okay class...walk inside. Hurry up!  
  
Kathleen: Hey Kagome! Wanna sit with me during break?  
  
Kagome: Uh...,sure..  
  
Irshona: Cool! It's gonna be like...so..cool!  
  
LeAnn: You need to use different words Irshona...ever since you heard of "cool" you've been saying it.  
  
Irshona: So?  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Girls! Report to your seats!  
  
*girls hurry over*  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Okay, today we'll be studying about the past.(A/N:Yes..learning about the past FROM the past)Understanding  
  
the past is important. Now...our first topic shall be the Shikon no Tama(AKA Shikon Jewel). Now, before I begin,  
  
does anyone know who gave birth to it?  
  
Peter: Someone gave birth to IT?  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Yes, now RAISE YOUR HAND NEXT TIME!  
  
Sango:*raises hand*  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Yes..uh..Sango.  
  
Sango: A priestess named Midoriko.  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Good. Now what is happening inside the jewel?  
  
Sango: A war between Midoriko and demons.  
  
Mrs. Ikiyu: Good.*getting annoyed* Let's get started with the topic. Now after the jewel was born, it was tainted.  
  
So, they handed it down to a priestess named Kikyo to purify it.  
  
George: You mean the Kikyo in our class?*pointing to a sleeping Kikyo who was bored*(A/N: Inu cast except Kagome  
  
was asleep)  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: I doubt it was her! The priestess back then had much better manners and was more powerful probably.  
  
George:oh.  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Okay, so after they handed it the her, she purified it. Her job was to kill all demons trying to get  
  
it. She was very powerful, even for a priestess. But, she soon died to Onigumo's trap and reincarnated herself  
  
to a body who has the jewel embedded inside this person. It was said that the reincarnation broke the jewel and that  
  
is why we have some shards.  
  
Class: *AWE*  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu:*walks up to Inu gang and makes them awake* So...you plan on missing our class? Stand up!  
  
Inu Gang: *stood up*  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: *takes out whip*  
  
Class: OOO...they're going to get hurt....  
  
Kagome: *giggles a little*  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: *whips them*  
  
Inuyasha: A whip? Ow! That hurts!  
  
Sango and Miroku got hurt.  
  
Sessh and Kouga wasn't in this.(neither is Ayame)  
  
Kikyo: Um...ow? Was that supposed to hurt?   
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Whatever. Now class...  
  
Kagome+Kikyo: Umm....  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Yeah?  
  
Kikyo: Why do you have a shikon shard? How did you come to possess it?  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: Unlike you, I'm careful with things.  
  
Kagome: Then why did you bother hiding it in your desk?  
  
Mrs.Ikiyu: What?! How did you know?  
  
Kikyo: Don't push it Kagome! She doesn't even know I was a priestess....well..she doesn't believe it.  
  
Kagome: So?  
  
Kikyo: Shut up! You never get anything! She doesn't know you and I can see the shards.  
  
Kagome: Oh. Why didn't you just say so before?  
  
Kikyo:*sigh*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: REVIEW!!! That's all I have to say. 


End file.
